1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices which reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI). The invention more particularly concerns such a device which is mountable to a printed circuit board (PCB) and which is also engagable with a connector.
2. Discussion of the Background
Devices such as a gasket which is made of an elastomeric material which is impregnated with conductive material are known. Also, electrical connectors which operate in the RF spectrum are known. Typically, the gasket is mounted between the printed circuit board and the electrical connector so as to reduce the amount of electromagnetic radiation which potentially could escape somewhere between the surface of the PCB and the electrical connector. As the number of transmitted electrical signals increases the number of electrical connectors increases. However, in some applications, the amount of space available to accommodate the electrical connectors has not increased. Thus, the density per unit space of connectors is increased. The density can be increased, but the increase in density is limited by how closely the port of one coaxial conductor can be placed adjacent to the port of another coaxial conductor without there being an unacceptable amount of cross-talk or leakage of electromagnetic radiation from one port to another port. The amount of leakage becomes unacceptable when the signal being transported by one of the coaxial conductors is corrupted by the electromagnetic radiation emitted by the other coaxial conductor.
Also known in the art are ganged connectors, such as the connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,927,125, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. This connector has a predefined number of electrical ports that can be accommodated. If the number of desired ports exceeds the number of ports provided on the connector, then another connector must be used or a special connector must be made.